controlsyriumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayane Yagami
Ayane Yagami (Child of God) is a main protagonist in The Control Syrium. She is a member of the Yagami Empire, also being the daughter of Rue and Rei Yagami, the emperor and empress of the empire respectively. Personality Ayane is a very generous and carefree woman. She generally avoids conflict because she doesn't like to fight, but she will do so if she has to, especially to protect those she cares about. She is able to chat and make friends with almost anyone, even having someone as cold and distant as Marin to open up to her during her time in Absolution. She presents herself professionally and has a very proper way of speaking. As powerful as she is, she remains humble. She loves video games, anime and manga. Powers and Abilities Ayane is an excellent all-round combatant, but where she lacks the pure fighting ability of Will, the power of Ruby, and durability that Travis has, she more than makes up for with her speed and quick thinking. Her light abilities make her one of the fastest characters in the series, along with having a large versatility with her techniques due to her powers. In Celestial Body, she becomes one of the most powerful characters in the series, rivaling Travis in Fourth Degree. Sacrenite Power Photokinesis: '''Ayane has the power to create, shape, and manipulate light. She can manipulate electromagnetic radiation of photons in order to produce light. She is also capable of distorting light around an intended target or even herself to utilize visual illusions. * '''Laser Emission: '''Ayane can create and project beams composed of photon that are capable of piercing virtually anything they come in contact with and have explosive properties. She can control the intensity of her beam for harmless or deadly burning effects. She is capable of firing multiple amounts of varying sizes at once, and has the special property of having them change colors resembling the rainbow. She refers to this as a "Laser Carnival." * '''Teleportation: By means of reflective surfaces, Ayane can teleport at the speed of light. This makes her the potentially fastest character in the series. * Illusion Casting: Due to her ability to bend light around her, she can create visual illusions to others. Awakening Celestial Body: Ayane can imbue herself with light energy itself. In this form, she acquires a state of being that gives her absolute tranquility, able to expel any dark emotions from her, and is completely immune to dark thoughts and temptations, even able to fend off Kaiser's telepathy. Her physical abilities and light manipulation both greatly improve in this state. She is able to travel at light speed without the need of reflective surfaces, making her one of the fastest characters in the series. Combined with her improved agility, reflexes, and equilibrium, she is extremely precise and graceful even for being as fast as she is, capable of delivering quick, decisive blows with her enhanced light abilities. In this state, she is also capable of flight, and gains healing powers which she can use via sharing a kiss. Abilities '''Expert Strategist: '''Ayane is an exceptionally strong strategist, rivaling that of her father. She is a brilliant planner and always appears to be one step ahead of others. '''Indomitable Will: '''Ayane has an incredible willpower, which is only further enhanced in her Goddess of Light state. Kaiser even remarked that Ayane had the most he had ever encountered in a person, as she is one of the few to reject Kaiser's telepathy. '''Master Acrobat: '''Ayane is very skilled in gymnastics, able to perform many acrobatic feats with ease. Category:Characters Category:Yagami Empire Category:Main Characters